


Shut up and Kiss me

by UisceOneLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Love Confessions, M/M, Office Romance, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Reconciliation, Steve Rogers Is Done With Tony's Shit, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, The Proposal AU, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: The Proposal AU.Tony left him at the altar, in front of his friends and his ma, looking like an idiot.Steve is not letting him get away that easily, the asshole.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Shut up and Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> A handful of years ago, I had planned on writing a multi-fic Proposal AU for these two idiots. That never happened, so I figured I would just go ahead and write a version of the end scene for them because what's hotter than Steve Rogers showing up and telling Tony he's an idiot but a loved idiot?

By the time Steve got off of the plane, he was in an extremely bad mood. His mom, Bucky, and Sam all chipped in to get him the express ticket from JFK to LAX, it had been impossible to go to sleep, and then there was the reason he was making this trip in the first place. 

"I will tip you fifty bucks if you get me to my destination as fast as you legally can," he told the Lyft driver, a college student who was unsurprisingly enthusiastic at the idea of a big payday.

Steve hated speeches but he spent the hectic, weaving ride trying to think of a good one. He can handle it if he doesn't kill Tony first.

"Oh shit, Stark Industries?" the driver said in awe when they arrived. "Do you work here or something? That's awesome!"

"It's something," he replied distractedly, hurrying to get out of the car and go inside. 

Happy was the first one to spot him when he stepped into the building, and Steve only had the time to feel partially bad that the driver looked ready to fall over with relief.

"Oh, thank God, Mr. Rogers!" Happy was at his side in seconds (the fastest he's seen Happy Hogan move, honestly) and leading Steve at an even quicker pace to the elevator. "He's in R&D at this very moment. Ms. Potts has been keeping him distracted."

Steve looked at Happy in confusion as he was being shoved inside. "Distracted?"

Happy swiped his key and hit the restricted floor's button. "Clint called while you were on the plane." The driver gave him the largest of smiles as the doors started to close. "Please don't hit him too hard when you smack the sense into him." 

That would depend on how much of an ass Tony decides to be. But duly noted.

Steve impatiently watched the numbers grow above the doors. Having Happy and Pepper on his side of this was assuring since he'd assumed they would be helping Tony. It was nice to know that they thought Tony was being an idiot, too. It was like seeing Colonel Rhodes at the airport clearing the way so that Steve could get on board first. 

He knew the path to take when the doors opened since he's spent the last few years following in Pepper's footsteps. All of the scientists and researchers stopped what they were doing when Steve passed through like they could all tell this was going to be a big moment and they didn't want to miss it. Steve saw Pepper first, heard her too, in Tony's private lab area. Everything was crisp about her in the middle of the mess. 

"Tony Stark," Steve called out. He didn't move closer to the workshop or make for this to be a private affair. Tony screwed everything up in front of everyone Steve knew and cared about so it was happening like this, right here.

He heard Pepper sigh a relieved, "Finally," and walked away from Tony with a smile on her face for Steve. "Next time I should have Rhodey fly you personally. It would be much faster that way." 

Tony blanched and quickly followed her but stopped when he realized it was getting him closer to Steve. "Steve? Pep--You knew he was coming?"

Tony Stark no longer looked like the confident playboy inventor that he used to flaunt himself as. Steve hasn't seen him that way for the past two weeks. But Tony was still capable of being an idiot when it came to blowing up their lives. 

"Steven!" Tony tried with forced cheer and a smile to match. "You're here! Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Steve stared him down until the smile faded and Tony's shoulders hunched. "I just spent the last two weeks telling my ma and my friends that we were engaged. The boss I've spent the last three years telling them I thought was an entitled egomaniac who threatened to blackball me if I didn't help him with that lie so that he could keep his company." 

Tony flinched and Steve only felt a little bit badly for it. He had it coming. "Steve, I--"

"I'm not done, Tony," Steve cut him off.

The brunet flinched again and gestured for him to continue. Pepper looked amazed that anyone else could make him react so willingly and Steve was sure there was even some glee in her eyes. Everyone else was already starting the background of whispers. 

"You made me lie to everyone. You almost got Bucky's prosthetic arm lost to a rabid dog--"

"In my defense, I did not know the dog would react to--"

" _ Still _ talking, Tony."

"Right, yes, shutting up," Tony nodded meekly.

Steve had to calm himself with a deep breath before he continued. "You're an asshole who only thinks about himself. Except when you don't."

Steve could see that threw Tony off, who was already looking so full of misery. One glare kept him from opening his mouth. "You helped Sam and Bucky at the VA. You babysat Wade's daughter and now she wants to adopt you. You cooked with my ma and she didn't even get angry with you when you almost set the apartment on fire. 

"No one talks about Afghanistan but you let me see your scar," Steve went on, taking a deliberate step closer. "You told me about being raised by Howard. And when we kissed, I didn't want to punch your teeth in. Something changed for us. Then you left like a coward when we were supposed to get married."

"I-I'm not good at this shit, Steve," Tony replied, eyes darting around at their interlopers anxiously. "Ask Pepper. Relationships, caring about other people, it's not easy for me."

"He's not completely wrong," Pepper nodded only to add pointedly, "but that can be worked on. With the right person."

"Not helping Pepper," Tony hissed. Steve drew his attention back by grabbing the man's shirt and pulling him close.

"Tony. Your standing me up made me realize something."

Tony licked his lips, hands fidgeting uselessly at his sides. "That you'd like to make me pay?" he tried.

"Oh, I'm going to make you pay, Tony," Steve nodded, "I'm going to make you pay when you take me out to dinner."

Tony's eyes were suddenly alert and entirely focused on him. "What?"

"You're going to make things up to me. Because I wanted to date you, Tony. And we're going to figure out the relationship thing together. With no more lying, with real dates, and there's going to be a lot more kissing. But if you ever try to stand me up again, I'm going to ask Pepper to get rid of all your shiny toys and throw them into the ocean."

"You really want to risk going out with me?" Tony asked, daring to hope.

Steve hoped that catching Tony in a kiss was answer enough. 

He could do without the applause around them. But the firm give by Tony was plenty for Steve to be distracted with. Like at the welcome home party his ma threw, the kiss was a promise of something underneath, like the spark of two live wires connecting. 

Tony Stark was a terrible boss, but he was going to be an amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly welcomed!


End file.
